1. Field of the Invention
The present Invention relates to a front suspension system for an automotive vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
JP-A 5-178041 describes a front suspension system. In this suspension system, a knuckle, serving as a wheel carrier, is connected at a lower edge portion thereof to a vehicle body via a lower arm. At an upper edge portion thereof, the knuckle is connected to the vehicle body via a rotary joint and an upper arm. The upper arm is pivotally connected at a single end to the vehicle body. The upper arm is bifurcated to form two split ends. At these split ends, the upper arm is pivotally connected to the rotary joint. The rotary joint has a site and supports at this site the lower end of a strut, At the lower edge thereof, the knuckle is pivotal relative to the lower arm. The rotary joint receives the upper edge of the knuckle so that the knuckle can rotate about a joint axis. This known suspension system can exhibit the merits of a suspension system of the strut type as well as the merits of a suspension system of the double-wishbone type.
With due regard to the durability of bushing at which the upper arm is mounted to the vehicle body, the suspension system of this type requires a relatively long upper arm for proper variation of alignment such as camber variation with wheel stroke. In order to obtain this relatively long dimension of the upper arm, it is necessary that the upper arm extend below side rail of an automotive vehicle into the engine compartment to attach the inner end of the upper arm to an appropriate location within the engine compartment. In the case of an automotive vehicle of the front-engine-mount front-drive type, there is a drive shaft below the upper arm in addition to the side rail and bushing at the lower end of the strut, which are disposed above the upper arm. Thus, it is difficult to find spaces above and below the upper arm for allowing movement of the upper arm during the wheel stroke.
An object of the present invention is to provide a front suspension system of the type including an upper arm or link, which ensures sufficiently large wheel stroke.